


Crushing Strength, Tender Touch

by Scriberat



Series: Magi Pride 2020 [3]
Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24528028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scriberat/pseuds/Scriberat
Summary: Morgiana and Kougyoku both have something to say — can they? Sometimes words need a push, and sometimes that push is hella physical.
Relationships: Morgiana/Ren Kougyoku
Series: Magi Pride 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770274
Kudos: 6





	Crushing Strength, Tender Touch

**Author's Note:**

> i feel like all my romance is awkwardness at first.

Kougyoku was out training when Morgiana came across her. She watched Kougyoku's movements with a little disappointment in her own. They were fluid, sleek, not a step or swing wasted, and they were strong.

_ Even as much as I've trained over the years to be better and better, I'm still no match for her _ .

She shook such thoughts out of her head to focus on her training.

Kougyoku paused in her movements to watch Morgiana. Her movements were fluid, sleek, not a step or swing wasted, and they were strong.

_ Even though I've trained longer and harder, I'm still no match for her. _

No, she couldn't think like that! Kougyoku went over to her.

"Morgiana! Wanna spar? It'll be good training for both of us."

"Sure thing." They smiled at each other, and had a moment's pause from the radiance of the other. Then the two of them shook out of it and got into circling.

Neither could find an easy flaw in the other, though there certainly were some. Having battled against each other and together in the past, both Kougyoku and Morgiana knew that her opponent was no slouch, not even a little.

Kougyoku swung with her blade overhead. Morgiana grabbed it and kicked her side, failing to connect as Kougyoku flowed with it and wrenched her sword free. She spun fast, forcing Morgiana back. Morgiana jumped and scythed on her landing. Kougyoku jumped over her feet and lunged with her sword, but Morgiana twisted and kicked, throwing her opponent several meters away.

"Nice shot. But it won't be enough!" She charged in with greater speed. Morgiana had to fall back as she pressed on her, slashes and swipes and lunges coming one after another, metal reflecting sun and blinding her. She slid her arm against the blade and wrenched it out of Kougyoku's hands, then took a kick to the chest.

The blow was unexpected and threw Morgiana for a loop, but it gave Kougyoku time to race to her sword. Morgiana was back up in a flash and on her, keeping Kougyoku pinned until she rolled and threw Morgiana to the ground again. The sword point was over Morgiana's throat, both of them panting. And then it wasn't as Morgiana pushed it to the side and somersaulted onto Kougyoku, twisted in the air, landed straddling her.

Seeing Morgiana above her, glistening with sweat in the sun, eyes sparkling in the shade cast on her face, Kougyoku couldn't help but blush and want to reach up to caress her cheek. The skin must be so soft...

Without realizing it, she had. Her skin touched Morgiana's gently. Morgiana flinched at first, but soon realized this wasn't an attack. It felt...  _ right _ . Kougyoku's hand was supposed to be here. It stayed there for several seconds, neither of them moving, both of them blushing, until Kougyoku snapped out of her reverie and drew it away.

No! Morgiana snatched it and put it back. "I l... I... I really like you, Kougyoku."

Kougyoku stared in shock, then smiled warmly and slid her hand from Morgiana's cheek to her jaw, drawing her downward.

"I really like you, too, Morgiana." Their lips met softly on the grounds once their battlefield.

**Author's Note:**

> everyone else in the training ground: >>;;;


End file.
